


Di hammam e curiose tradizioni

by MissChiara



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Het, Lime, arabianverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChiara/pseuds/MissChiara
Summary: Nel regno del sultano Rin esiste un rito particolare per scacciare gli influssi negativi del Ghibli, il vento del deserto.Una straniera in visita al regno apprenderà i segreti degli hammam, luoghi tradizionali di relax dove è possibile ristabilire l'equilibrio del karma attraverso il contatto dei corpi.(Makoto x OC)(Arabianverse)





	Di hammam e curiose tradizioni

DI HAMMAM E CURIOSE TRADIZIONI  
  
   
«Al rinnovo del contratto! Che il nostro accordo possa durare ancora per molti anni!»

  
Il sultano Rin sollevò in alto il calice pieno per metà di pregiato Sauvignon violet, poi lo portò alle labbra e ne bevve un sorso. Sorrise compiaciuto. Si vedeva lontano un miglio che era pienamente soddisfatto di come si era conclusa la trattativa.  
D’altra parte, anche le mie aspettative erano state pienamente appagate; l’azienda per cui lavoravo si occupava dell’approvvigionamento di mivù, la fonte principale di energia del mio Paese, ed il mio lavoro era quello di fare da tramite tra l’azienda e il sultanato.  
Quando, tre anni prima, si era scoperto che il territorio del piccolo sultanato era ricco di mivù, si era scatenata una vera e propria guerra commerciale tra i colossi industriali per accaparrarsene l’esclusiva.  
A quel tempo, io mi ero trovata al posto giusto al momento giusto:  ero appena stata assunta a part-time presso una di queste aziende, e conoscevo piuttosto bene la lingua del sultanato. Quest’ultimo particolare aveva fatto la mia fortuna: la lingua del sultanato era pressoché sconosciuta – come il fazzoletto di terra che era il sultanato stesso, del resto – e il problema principale per garantirsi l’esclusiva della fornitura di mivù era innanzitutto muoversi il più in fretta possibile per definire le trattative.  
Così, mi ero ritrovata di punto in bianco da impiegata di concetto a mediatrice e punto focale di un’importantissima negoziazione… ma senza un briciolo di esperienza in materia! A ben pensarci, mi chiedo ancora come sia stato possibile che quella contrattazione sia andata a buon fine, se non per puro – scusate la franchezza – fondello. La mia ditta, l’ultima ruota del carro nell’impero dei colossi industriali, mi aveva spedito al sultanato praticamente allo sbaraglio, senza nutrire troppe speranze, tentando il tutto per tutto pur di battere sul tempo le aziende concorrenti. Ma, contro le aspettative di tutti – anche delle mie, se devo dirla tutta – successe il miracolo. Il sultanato, autosufficiente e isolato, tenutosi storicamente al di fuori delle vicende del resto del mondo, non era avvezzo alle esperienze commerciali. Il sultano Rin non aveva quindi cercato di approfittare della situazione speculando esageratamente, ma si era accontentato di imporre un compenso adeguato, compenso che avrebbe comunque permesso al regno di prosperare nel lusso.  
Tuttavia, considerata la piccola estensione del territorio, l’importo prestabilito non si avvicinava nemmeno lontanamente alle cifre da capogiro a cui erano abituate le grandi aziende, così che la trattativa venne considerata più che soddisfacente da entrambe le parti. La mia azienda, grazie all’esclusiva che era riuscita ad assicurarsi, crebbe di importanza in maniera esponenziale tra le rivali, ed io ci guadagnai un impiego fisso e ben retribuito.  
Così, dopo l’adeguata formazione che mi avrebbe permesso di acquisire una maggiore competenza nel settore, iniziò la mia avventura, che prevedeva di recarmi ogni sei mesi al sultanato per rinnovare gli accordi contrattuali sulla fornitura di mivù.  
Finora avevo visitato il regno cinque volte e anch’io speravo, come augurava il sultano con un brindisi ogni volta che chiudevamo un contratto, che ne sarebbero seguiti molti altri.

  
«Ora che abbiamo terminato di parlare di lavoro, cosa farete? Mi farebbe piacere avervi come ospite ancora per qualche tempo. Sentitevi libera di fermarvi quanto desiderate».

  
Gustai il sapore leggermente sapido del Sauvignon, che mi lasciò una piacevole nota dolce sul palato, prima di rispondere.

  
«Vi ringrazio, vostra altezza, ma non posso fermarmi a lungo. La mia ditta vorrebbe un rapporto il prima possibile».

  
«Esistono i telefoni e internet, sapete? Possiamo organizzare una videoconferenza. Siamo nel deserto, ma non siamo così arretrati! E poi, smettetela di essere così cerimoniosa. Dovreste considerare le visite al mio regno come un’occasione per rilassarvi!» rise il sultano.

  
Abbassai lo sguardo, rispondendo impacciata.

  
«Ci… ci penserò» balbettai, arrossendo per la povertà della mia risposta.

  
Ero proprio una causa persa. Anche se ormai conoscevo abbastanza bene il sultano, e sapevo quanta bontà d’animo nascondeva dietro quell’aria da impertinente, non mi ero ancora abituata completamente ad avere a che fare con lui. Al di fuori delle trattative, verso le quali avevo acquisito sufficiente esperienza, mi sentivo sempre a disagio e mi chiudevo in un imbarazzante silenzio, non certo l’atteggiamento migliore per una missione diplomatica.

  
«A dire il vero» aggiunsi, cercando di rimediare, «prima di ripartire vorrei visitare almeno una volta l’oasi nei pressi della città».

  
«L’oasi, dite?»

  
Il sultano osservò l’orizzonte dall’alto della loggia su cui ci trovavamo: oltre le mura che circondavano la città, il vento faceva turbinare vorticosamente la sabbia del deserto, che si sollevava come una nebbia dorata.

  
«Temo che dovrete rimandare. In questa stagione il Ghibli soffia davvero forte e la sabbia blocca la visuale. Non è consigliabile avventurarsi tra le dune».

  
«Capisco. Quindi dovrò rimandare alla mia prossima visita».

  
«Già. Quando il Ghibli si scatena in questo modo, può continuare anche per tre settimane di seguito. Le leggende dicono che il fischiare continuo prodotto dal suo soffio, quando si protrae per giorni, renda particolarmente nervosa la gente, e che sia questo il motivo per cui gli hammam sono così diffusi nel regno».

  
«Gli… hammam?»

  
«Sì, le nostre terme tradizionali. La gente le frequenta per rilassarsi».

  
Poi, lo sguardo del giovane sultano si illuminò come quello di un bambino che ha appena avuto un’idea geniale per un nuovo gioco.

  
«Siete mai entrata in uno dei nostri hammam speciali?» chiese con più entusiasmo di quanto in realtà avrebbe richiesto la domanda, o almeno così mi parve.

  
Col senno di poi, avrei dovuto intuire che c’era qualcosa che non andava.

  
«No, però… ricordo che una volta la vostra nobile sorella me ne ha parlato. Mi ha detto che sono luoghi in cui una donna può rifarsi gli occhi, ma…» e qui emisi una risatina imbarazzata, «non ho capito bene a cosa si riferisse. Le terme non servono forse per lavarsi?»

  
Il sultano scoppiò a ridere di gusto.

  
«Sì, indubbiamente. Alcune servono per lavarsi… altre per, diciamo, farsi aiutare a scaricare la tensione. Gou è fissata con i muscoli, sicuramente si riferiva a quelle del secondo tipo. Si tratta di hammam d’élite, non alla portata di tutti a causa dei prezzi decisamente elevati».

  
Ci capivo sempre meno, ma annuii fingendo che fosse tutto chiarissimo.

  
«Perché non provate di persona? Vi assicuro che è un’esperienza molto piacevole».

  
Meditai un attimo sulla proposta del sultano. In effetti, ero curiosa di approfondire la conoscenza sulle tradizioni del regno, aspetto che avevo sempre trascurato durante gli anni in cui mi ero dedicata a studiarne la lingua.

  
«Avanti, avete rifiutato la mia ospitalità, non vorrete offendermi declinando anche la mia gentile offerta, spero» mi prese in giro il sultano.

  
Io sentii le guance in fiamme, e mi affrettai a negare concitatamente, suscitando nuovamente la sua ilarità.

  
«Stavo scherzando, non l’avevate capito? Ve l’ho già detto prima, dovreste rilassarvi quando siete nel mio regno. Questo posto non è fatto per l’inquietudine, e le nostre tradizioni rispecchiano il nostro stile di vita. Permettetemi di darvene un assaggio».

  
E, senza darmi la possibilità di aggiungere altro, il sultano chiamò il capo delle guardie, che era rimasto per tutto il tempo a presidiare l’ingresso della loggia.

  
«Mikoshiba, accompagna la signorina nel mio hammam privato. Specifica alla direttrice Amakata che si tratta di una mia gradita ospite».

  
L’uomo si inchinò e con un semplice: «Venite, signorina» mi invitò a seguirlo.

  
  
**P** ercorremmo a piedi un breve tratto di strada per le vie della città. Ne approfittai per sbirciare le case dall’architettura tipica dei paesi mediorientali, le botteghe e la vita di tutti i giorni degli abitanti del regno. Purtroppo le mie trasferte erano sempre molto brevi, e finora non mi avevano mai concesso di conoscere meglio il luogo.  
La gente chinava il capo al nostro passaggio, in segno di saluto e rispetto. Evidentemente, essere scortata dal capo delle guardie in persona era un privilegio riservato solo alle persone di alto rango. Per l’ennesima volta da quando avevo cominciato a frequentare il regno, pensai che non mi sarei mai abituata all’autorevolezza che gravitava intorno alla figura del sultano.  
Dopo pochi minuti arrivammo ad un edificio a due piani dalla facciata decorata finemente a mosaici e dalle finestre ad arco inflesso, che lo distinguevano dalle case attigue. Mikoshiba mi accompagnò nell’atrio e, dopo aver confabulato brevemente con una giovane donna vestita di seta e veli, si congedò lasciandomi sola con lei.  
La donna mi si rivolse con un sorriso gentile; i suoi modi eleganti e la calma serafica infondevano pace e mi fecero ben sperare.

  
«Piacere di conoscervi, signorina. Mi chiamo Miho. Il sultano Rin mi prega di farvi trascorrere un pomeriggio memorabile, nel pieno rispetto della nostra tradizione, affinché il Ghibli non disturbi oltre il vostro karma. Prego, vi faccio strada».

  
Seguii la donna per i corridoi della struttura arredata con gusto: ogni particolare sembrava studiato per mettere gli ospiti a proprio agio. Attraversammo una piccola corte abbellita da fontanelle, poi camminammo lungo un portico che costeggiava un giardinetto.

  
«Dopo che avrà provato il nostro hammam non potrà più farne a meno, mi creda. Un antico proverbio del nostro popolo cita “Ad una mente tranquilla, l’universo intero si arrende”. Descrive a pennello il potere della pace interiore, non trova?»

  
Concordai con lei, e intanto giungemmo presso un arco il cui passaggio era sbarrato da una spessa tenda.

  
«Le presento i miei ragazzi migliori. Fanno parte del personale scelto» disse Miho, scostando la tenda e facendomi cenno di entrare nella sala attigua, una stanza dal pavimento ricoperto di tappeti e cuscini multicolori.

  
Quattro visi si voltarono nella nostra direzione. Azzardai timidamente qualche passo all’interno della stanza, e i quattro ragazzi che la occupavano mi guardarono curiosi. Miho mi passò un braccio intorno alla vita e mi accompagnò più vicino a loro, in modo che potessi osservarli meglio.  
Il ragazzo biondo al centro della stanza, dai lineamenti efebici e delicati, era abbigliato come un’odalisca, ed era talmente snello e flessuoso che, in un primo momento, l’avevo scambiato per una ragazza. Al nostro arrivo interruppe la danza con cui stava intrattenendo gli altri tre e ci sorrise, ispirandomi immediatamente simpatia.  
Ai suoi piedi era seduto un ragazzo con gli occhiali che indossava un turbante rosso ornato di piume bianche. Il gilet aperto sul davanti gli lasciava scoperti il petto e il ventre modellati dai muscoli. Aveva un’aria seria che aggiungeva ancora maggior fascino alla sua bellezza smagliante, tanto che rimasi imbambolata per qualche secondo a guardarlo.  
Ma se pensavo che non potesse esistere un ragazzo più bello di quello mi sbagliavo, perché a pochi passi, allungato pigramente su una chaise-longue, ve ne era un altro ancora più affascinante – se possibile – dai capelli scurissimi e profondi occhi blu. Il suo sguardo indifferente mi sondò per qualche istante, poi tornò a posarsi sul vassoio che aveva davanti. Il ragazzo prelevò un dattero e lo morse, indolente come un grosso micio viziato da padroni troppo indulgenti.  
La voce melodiosa di Miho mi riportò sulla terra:  «Prego signorina, ne scelga uno!»

  
_Sceglierne uno?! Per cosa, di grazia?! Non ero lì per farmi un bagno?_

  
Miho interpretò la mia espressione interrogativa, e si affrettò a spiegare.

  
«La aiuteranno ad annullare gli influssi del Ghibli attraverso il rito del contatto del corpo. Sono stati istruiti nel miglior modo per affiancare i clienti. Le assicuro che sono molto esperti. Sono i migliori massaggiatori del regno».

  
Annuii in risposta, ma in realtà non ero sicura di aver capito perfettamente le parole di Miho. In effetti, ero incerta sul significato della parola “massaggiatori”, in quanto nella lingua del sultanato suonava ambigua, e di difficile interpretazione. Mi appuntai mentalmente di controllarne bene la traduzione sul dizionario, una volta tornata a casa, ma sul momento non vi diedi troppo peso. Se solo in quel momento mi fossi soffermata a pensarci un pochino di più, avrei intuito che quella parola era un punto  _fondamentale_  del discorso della direttrice, e probabilmente ci avrei messo tutta me stessa per imbastire una scusa qualsiasi e allontanarmi al più presto da quel posto! Ma le cose andarono ben diversamente.

  
«Ah, ho dimenticato una cosa importante!» aggiunse la giovane direttrice indicando il ragazzo sdraiato sulla chaise-longue. «Sono desolata, ma devo avvisarla che Haruka non è in vendita».

  
_Vendita_? Pensai di aver tradotto male, ma subito dopo ipotizzai che Miho intendesse dire che in quel momento il ragazzo non era a disposizione dei clienti – magari era in pausa – e non mi preoccupai più di tanto.

  
«È proprietà privata del sultano, ed è intoccabile» aggiunse la donna, smontando la mia ipotesi.

  
Nella mia ingenuità, a quelle parole pensai che il ragazzo moro – che avevo appena scoperto chiamarsi Haruka – doveva essere un massaggiatore eccezionale, il numero uno tra i fisioterapisti, se il sultano non voleva cederlo a nessuno. Ma anche questa volta non diedi il giusto peso alle parole della direttrice, sapendo quanto il sultano Rin potesse essere capriccioso. Del resto, nel mio Paese un sacco di gente ricca possedeva un personal-trainer. Giudicai che non vi fosse nulla di strano nel fatto che il sultano avesse un massaggiatore privato.  
Mi accinsi dunque a scegliere tra il ragazzo con gli occhiali e quello biondo. Non sapevo proprio decidermi – non avevo idea di quali fossero le caratteristiche per scegliere al meglio un massaggiatore – ed espressi il mio dubbio a Miho.

  
«Se devono “massaggiarmi”» (per educazione usai anch’io la parola da lei utilizzata, anche se mi suonava ancora un po’ oscura), «il ragazzo con gli occhiali mi sembra più robusto e quindi più adatto, ma allo stesso tempo quello biondo sembra più delicato, e per una come me, alla sua prima volta, forse è più adeguato… Insomma, Lei, che mi sembra avere molta esperienza, cosa mi consiglia?»

  
Notai che alle mie parole i ragazzi, compreso l’impassibile Haruka, sgranarono gli occhi in un moto di sorpresa e Miho arrossì leggermente, ma il sorriso gentile tornò subito al suo posto anche se, quando mi rispose, mi sembrò un po’ imbarazzata.

  
«Signorina, noto con piacere che vi esprimete in modo molto diretto, non me l’aspettavo!»

  
Alzai un sopracciglio, non afferrando bene il concetto della sua affermazione. Non mi sembrava di aver detto nulla di strano.

  
«Mi occupo di trattative commerciali, chiarezza e praticità sono un aspetto fondamentale del mio lavoro» spiegai.

  
«Capisco. Però, forse… questo tipo di hammam non è adatto alla prima esperienza. Posso… posso chiederle cosa le ha detto il sultano, in proposito?»

  
«Ha detto che è proprio ciò che ci vuole per me» risposi con fermezza.

  
«Oh! Se è così, non posso che assecondare il volere del mio signore».

  
La direttrice si accigliò brevemente mentre rifletteva, poi si illuminò e riunì le mani soddisfatta.

  
«Bene, allora lasci che scelga io per lei. L’affido a Makoto, la nostra Orca!»

  
«Eh?! Or…ca… no, un momento! Forse non…»

  
Non avevo nessuna voglia di mettermi nelle mani di un massaggiatore con un soprannome del genere, mi avrebbe distrutta! Però quando mi voltai nella direzione indicata dalla mano di Miho e vidi il quarto ragazzo di cui, troppo presa ad ammirare gli altri tre, avevo completamente scordato la presenza, rimasi folgorata.

  
«Le piace?» chiese Miho, inclinando compiaciuta la testa di lato.

  
Non risposi, rapita dagli occhi verdi, magnetici e dolcissimi, di Makoto. Ero di poche parole, lo ero sempre stata. Però in compenso pensavo, pensavo un sacco. E in quel momento il mio pensiero fu un chiaro e conciso, sebbene assai poco adatto ad una ragazza fine come me:  _Cazzo, quanto è bello!_  
E subito, in rapida successione, altri due pensieri mi si affacciarono alla mente: “Orca” non si addiceva assolutamente ad un ragazzo dall’aspetto tanto angelico, e mi chiesi come si fosse guadagnato quel soprannome. Inoltre, mi chiesi il motivo della domanda di Miho. Cosa c’entrava, per un massaggio, che l’aspetto di Makoto mi piacesse o meno? In effetti, anche gli altri tre ragazzi erano di una bellezza fuori dal comune, e ciò mi fece riflettere. Mi domandai se fosse solo un caso, se fosse stata fatta una selezione apposita, o se ancora vi fosse un nesso che mi sfuggiva tra il fatto di avere un bell’aspetto e l’essere un bravo massaggiatore.  
Ma, siccome non ne venivo a capo, lasciai perdere e rivolsi uno sguardo speranzoso a Miho.

  
«Bene, allora vi lascio a Makoto. Non vi preoccupate, in quanto a delicatezza è la nostra perla. Fidatevi di lui. Saprà ristabilire l’equilibrio nel vostro karma, con le mani… e con il corpo».

  
Questa volta, ormai rassegnata all’ambiguità delle parole della direttrice, non feci ulteriori domande e mi lasciai guidare dal mio massaggiatore che, come aveva fatto Miho poco prima, mi passò un braccio intorno alle spalle per condurmi fuori da lì. Non so perché, ma il contatto mi infuse una sensazione di protezione e benessere, nonostante fossi una persona piuttosto schiva e solitamente provassi fastidio in presenza e al contatto di estranei. Makoto guardò dalla mia parte, socchiudendo leggermente gli occhi e sollevando gli angoli della bocca, ed io ebbi la vaga sensazione di aver capito perché lo chiamavano Orca: in effetti, quel sorriso seducente avrebbe sciolto qualsiasi donna!  
 Arrivammo in una stanza priva di finestre, quasi completamente piastrellata a mosaici, satura di vapore leggero. Al centro vi era una piccola piscina.  
Dietro di me, Makoto mi posò delicatamente le mani sulle spalle e si chinò fino all’altezza del mio orecchio.

  
«D’ora in poi, non pensate a nulla. Svuotate la mente da ogni preoccupazione e concentratevi solo sulle sensazioni del corpo».

  
Non mi aspettavo di sentire la sua voce così vicina, e sentii un brivido percorrermi il collo. Tuttavia mi impegnai per seguire le sue indicazioni, anche se non fu per nulla facile: continuavo a pensare che ero da sola in compagnia di un ragazzo bellissimo, e a vergognarmi di pensarlo, e mi chiedevo se quest’unico pensiero fisso bastasse a compromettere il fatto che invece avrei dovuto svuotare la mente e non pensare a un bel nulla.  
Insomma, ero in una confusione totale. Inspirai profondamente per calmarmi, ma tutta l’aria mi uscì in un colpo solo non appena lui si inginocchiò per prendere dal basso i lembi della mia tunica e sfilarmela. Sobbalzai come se mi avesse punto una vespa.  
Makoto mi guardò interdetto.

  
«Volete forse spogliarvi da sola?»

  
«Sp… spogliarmi?!»

  
Ma certo, che stupida! Ero in un hammam, non potevo di certo rimanere vestita! Mi seccò ammetterlo, ma il sultano Rin aveva ragione: ero troppo nervosa e scattavo per un niente.  
Mi sfilai la tunica e i calzari, e li porsi a Makoto che, però, rimase fermo in attesa.

  
«Dovreste spogliarvi completamente» disse infine, vedendo che rimanevo impalata senza sapere cosa fare.

  
Probabilmente cambiai colore, perché lui annuì comprensivo e ripose i miei vestiti su una mensola; poi prese un asciugamano, reggendomelo aperto alle mie spalle in modo da coprirmi alla sua vista.

  
«Prego, ora può spogliarsi».

  
Mi sfilai slip e reggiseno, e lui mi avvolse nell’asciugamano rimboccandomelo all’altezza del petto per fissarlo. Mi raccolse i capelli, fermandomeli alla sommità del capo, e mi accompagnò alla piscina, dove mi aiutò a sedermi sul bordo reggendomi per le mani.  
Devo dire che tutta questa premura nei miei confronti stava sortendo un certo effetto, e pensai fra me che gli hammam erano davvero un posto fantastico, per rilassarsi. Chiusi gli occhi e inspirai profondamente, muovendo pigramente i piedi nell’acqua tiepida. Aaah, che pace! Avevo il karma più stabile dell’universo!  
Nemmeno il tempo di finire, che il mio karma subì un duro colpo: con la coda dell’occhio sbirciai Makoto, e il mio cuore mancò un colpo.  
Oh,  _Cristo!_  
Oh, Cristo  _santo_!  
Anche lui si era spogliato.  _Completamente_.   
Girai la testa di scatto riportando lo sguardo dritto sulla piscina, talmente veloce che udii lo schiocco di una vertebra. Sentivo il viso in fiamme, e non certo per il calore del vapore. Che diavolo stava facendo, quel tipo?!  
Lui, con tutta la calma di questo mondo, entrò nella piscina camminando sullo scivolo che degradava dolcemente dal pavimento all’acqua, ed i miei occhi spiarono la sua schiena dai muscoli definiti, passarono sul tatuaggio a forma di piccola orca sulla zona lombare, appena sopra il gluteo sinistro, poi scesero oltre.  
Cioè, adesso non fatevi strane idee! Non è che l’ho guardato apposta! Però era proprio lì, a poca distanza da me, che altro avrei potuto fare?!  
Quando si voltò verso di me, il livello dell’acqua gli arrivava all’ombelico nascondendo la parte inferiore del suo corpo, ma ciò non diminuì il mio imbarazzo.

  
«Avanti, immergetevi anche voi».

  
Il suono della sua voce mi risvegliò dall’ipnosi in cui ero piombata. Mi sentivo annientata dallo spettacolo che avevo appena visto. Tese le braccia e, reggendomi saldamente per la vita, mi fece scivolare in acqua.  
Beh, confesso che il solo trovarmi davanti al suo corpo nudo, a pochi centimetri di distanza, con le sue mani appoggiate sui fianchi, stava avendo un certo effetto su di me. Mi imposi di non guardare in basso, oltre il pelo dell’acqua; se si fosse accorto che lo stavo sbirciando sarei morta di vergogna!  
Ero davvero una persona pessima! Quel ragazzo era lì per svolgere seriamente il suo lavoro, ed io stavo pensando le peggio cose su di lui! Aveva forse alternative? Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, immergersi con i vestiti addosso? Chissà quanto si stava vergognando, poverino, costretto a lavorare in quel modo! Chissà quanto si stava sforzando per mantenere quell’espressione soave, come se il tutto fosse perfettamente normale!  
Tuttavia, il destino decise di intercedere per me e soddisfare ogni mia curiosità: mentre ero lì impalata, pensando solo alla maniera migliore per celare ciò che mi stava passando per la testa, lui si allungò in avanti sporgendosi oltre il bordo della piscina per prendere una boccetta d’olio di mandorle, e il livello dell’acqua scese  _ben oltre_  il suo ombelico: in quel momento scoprii che la regola della L era  _una gran bufala_ , ed ebbi un mezzo mancamento per l’emozione.

  
«Vi sentite male? Fa troppo caldo qui dentro?» esclamò preoccupato Makoto.

  
Mi sollevò gentilmente il mento, fissandomi in volto per cercare di interpretare il mio stato d’animo. Scossi la testa in segno di diniego, non riuscendo a pronunciare nemmeno una sillaba; la lingua mi si era attaccata al palato. Deglutii e cercai di sorridere in maniera convincente.

  
«No, non è nulla. Sono solo un po’ stanca. Il volo dal mio Paese al sultanato è piuttosto lungo, avrei bisogno di riposarmi un po’» mentii.

  
La mia voce suonò sufficientemente ferma, e Makoto parve rassicurarsi.

  
«Sono qui per questo. Darò il meglio di me per soddisfarvi».

  
Evitai di precisargli che, anche se era armato delle migliori intenzioni, se avesse continuato a sorridere e a dire quelle cose avrebbe ottenuto esattamente l’effetto opposto perché mi avrebbe svuotato di ogni forza vitale.  
_Orca, eh?_ , pensai. Come avevo fatto a credere che quel soprannome non gli calzasse a pennello?!  
Intanto Makoto mi avvicinò a lui e mi voltò, in modo che gli dessi le spalle e potessi appoggiarmi comodamente con le braccia incrociate sul bordo della piscina. Con i palmi imbevuti di olio di mandorle, cominciò a passarmi le mani sulla nuca, scendendo poi sulla zona cervicale, clavicole, spalle, schiena. I suoi movimenti, a metà tra una carezza e una frizione, erano sorprendentemente piacevoli, e presto non pensai più ad altro, tanto che non mi resi nemmeno conto che l’asciugamano mi era scivolato via ed ora galleggiava lontano, simile ad una bianca orchidea gigante.  
Le sue dita lavoravano su muscoli e articolazioni sciogliendone la tensione. Scordai tutto, ero cosciente solo del suo respiro caldo che mi lambiva la pelle e delle sue mani esperte, che dalle clavicole erano scese lentamente sul seno e…  
Cacciai un urlo e mi allontanai di scatto da lui, sbattendo contro il bordo della piscina.

  
«C’è qualcosa che non va’? Vi ho fatto il solletico?» chiese, guardandomi con un’aria così innocente da risultare disarmante.

  
«E me lo chiedi? Che… che razza di massaggio è?! Dove tocchi?» esclamai.

  
Lui parve non capire.

  
«…Di solito procedo sempre in questo modo. Stimolare le zone più sensibili fa parte del percorso per riequilibrare il karma…»

  
Mi sentii una stupida e avvampai per l’imbarazzo. Ma certo! La spiegazione era semplicissima. Quando due Paesi erano così distanti tra loro, cultura e usanze variavano anche in modo consistente, e determinati comportamenti considerati tabù in un luogo magari non lo erano in un altro. Ed io, per la seconda volta, avevo giudicato male quel ragazzo, trattandolo alla stregua di un maniaco! Ero una persona  _pessima_  e  _supponente_! Chi ero, per sparare sentenze sugli usi e costumi di un Paese diverso dal mio?

  
«Hai ragione, scusami» cercai di rimediare, «è solo che… noi abbiamo usanze diverse. Prego, continua pure. È una splendida occasione per apprendere qualcosa di più sulla vostra cultura».

  
Forte di questa convinzione, mi riavvicinai a lui sollevata, posizionandomi di spalle esattamente come prima. Del resto, Miho mi aveva assicurato che potevo fidarmi di lui, quindi che problema c’era? Che scema che ero! Avevo la fortuna sfacciata di trovarmi tra le braccia di un ragazzo bellissimo, anzi, di essere massaggiata e coccolata da lui e potermi appiccicare al suo corpo statuario quanto volevo, e mi facevo problemi a causa di stupidi pregiudizi inculcatimi dalla mia cultura.  
Aah, che nervi!  
Non avrei dovuto pensare a quelle cose negative, Makoto mi aveva detto che dovevo svuotare la mente, non farmi quelle paranoie del cavolo! Dovevo solo concentrarmi sulle sue mani - senti che bello! Era delizioso, avrei potuto mettermi a fare le fusa da un momento all’altro; non facevo nemmeno fatica a stare in piedi perché ero appoggiata su quel comodo… ehi, un momento! COSA DIAVOLO ERA QUEL COSO SU CUI ERO APPOGGIATA?!  
Realizzai che l’appendice del suo corpo che mi premeva fra i glutei non era una mano, perché entrambe erano impegnate ad accarezzarmi la pancia.  
Feci un balzo in avanti, staccandomi da lui e voltandomi come un gatto a cui hanno schizzato dell’acqua.

  
«Aspetta un attimo! Ma tra le “zone sensibili” non saranno mica contemplate anche quelle erogene?!» strepitai.

  
La mia, ovviamente, era una domanda retorica, perché il suo comportamento era fin troppo eloquente.

  
«Direi che sono quelle fondamentali» rispose infatti candidamente lui, «Anzi, costituiscono l’apice di tutto il rito. È la prassi per annientare, tramite l’unione dei corpi, la negatività portata dal Ghibli. Gli hammam come il nostro sono specializzato proprio in questo. Il sultano Rin non vi ha spiegato nulla?»

  
No, il sultano Rin non mi aveva spiegato  _una beata mazza_. Si era limitato ad offrirmi di sperimentare un metodo di relax tradizionale di cui, a detta sua,  _avevo tanto bisogno_ , ma aveva tralasciato di approfondire il piccolo particolare che negli hammam speciali tale stato di grazia si raggiungeva tramite una  _scopata versione deluxe_  che potevano permettersi solo i più abbienti. Ora ogni tassello andava al suo posto: il personale avvenente in maniera smodata, le parole ambigue della direttrice, il diritto di prelazione del sultano su Haruka – probabilmente il ragazzo più affascinante di tutto il regno – il comportamento apparentemente bizzarro di Makoto…  
Naturalmente al sultano non era nemmeno passato per l’anticamera del cervello di fornirmi ulteriori dettagli perché, dal suo punto di vista, quella era una pratica del tutto normale; il regno era rimasto per lungo tempo all’oscuro delle usanze del resto del mondo, e ancora oggi non era del tutto avvezzo alle culture straniere.  
D’accordo, probabilmente tutti voi avevate capito fin dall’inizio che aria tirava, e penserete che io sia tarda e ingenua oltre il limite consentito per non esserci arrivata prima, ma mi concederete almeno che non è così  _ovvio_  che il sovrano del regno con il quale state intrattenendo trattative commerciali vi offra una gita-premio in un bordello, soprattutto se siete una ragazza giovane, impacciata e quasi certamente vergine.  
Bene, nel mio caso potete tranquillamente togliete il “quasi”, e avrete un quadro completo di come mi sentii quel momento, nuda in una vasca di acqua tiepida, a pochi centimetri da un attraente giovane uomo, altrettanto nudo ed eccitato.  
_Orca! Orca!,_  continuavo a mulinellarmi nella mente,  _sono nelle mani di un’orca! Qualcuno mi aiuti!_  
Ma naturalmente Makoto non era un’orca; era semplicemente un demone tentatore, bello oltre ogni limite, che ti annientava con la dolcezza. Perciò, quando mi si avvicinò e le sue braccia mi avvolsero, non tentai nemmeno lontanamente di scappare via. Mi sollevò il mento e sorrise, ed io pensai incoerentemente che nel sultanato di sicuro non vigesse la pena di morte, perché quel sorriso era assolutamente  _illegale_ , e in caso contrario qualcuno che sapeva sorridere in quel modo sarebbe stato arrestato e condannato.  
Forse voi, al mio posto, avreste avuto maggior forza di volontà, ma la mia fu polverizzata all’istante dal suo sorriso e non potei più oppormi a lui in nessun modo. Ci guadagnai il bacio più sensuale ed eccitante di tutta la mia vita, che mi diede la certezza che Makoto non lavorasse certo lì all’hammam grazie ad una raccomandazione. Quando interruppe il bacio, mi sentii come se mi avessero strappato da qualcosa che ormai consideravo indispensabile per vivere.

  
«Lasciate che vi aiuti a ritrovare l’equilibrio del vostro karma, fino in fondo».

  
Era la voce di una creatura ultraterrena, di un dio, non c’era altra definizione. E agli dei non ci si deve opporre, vero?  
Mi passò le mani dietro le cosce e mi sollevò senza apparente sforzo oltre il livello dell’acqua, in modo che potessi circondarlo con le gambe. L’acqua aveva ridotto il mio peso, ma credo che mi avrebbe sollevato con la stessa facilità anche se ci fossimo trovati fuori dalla piscina. Gli allacciai le braccia dietro il collo. Volevo tutto di lui. Volevo che continuasse a trattarmi in quel modo, a fingere in quel modo – ero ingenua, ma non stupida fino al punto da illudermi che non lo facesse perché era pagato per farlo – volevo che mi facesse sentire una regina che può permettersi tutto, anche un ragazzo così bello.  
Perciò, quando sempre reggendomi sotto le cosce mi fece scendere lentamente verso la sua erezione per penetrarmi, chiedergli di fermarsi e di mettermi giù mi costò uno sforzo enorme. Non mi ero mai concessa a nessuno, non volevo che la mia prima volta fosse in un bordello, nemmeno se era con un ragazzo favoloso come Makoto. Sicuramente sarebbe stato indimenticabile,  _lui_  avrebbe fatto in modo di farlo diventare indimenticabile. non avevo dubbi… ma sarebbe anche stato falso. E, in un certo modo, squallido.  
Facendo violenza su me stessa decisi di giocare fino in fondo la carta della sincerità, e gli confessai la verità e le mie reticenze.

  
«Perdonatemi, non immaginavo che le cose stessero così. Capisco perfettamente»  rispose lui, dopo avermi ascoltato con attenzione.

  
Il suo sorriso questa volta mi parve più caldo, ma non riuscii a giudicare se fosse autentico o se dipendesse dal fatto che era stato addestrato a soddisfare tutte le aspettative dei clienti.

  
«Non vi preoccupate, ci sono molti modi per godere. L’equilibrio del karma si raggiunge attraverso strade diverse, e ognuno di noi ha la sua preferita».

  
Da quel momento in poi la mia mente si confuse e si perse, frastornata da una girandola di sensazioni a me del tutto nuove. Quel che è certo, è che di strade ne percorremmo molte e varie. Le sue mani e la sua lingua mi iniziarono a delizie che non avevo mai nemmeno immaginato, inducendomi a permettergli di fare cose che non avrei mai e poi mai concesso a nessuno.  
Quando infine, sdraiati su morbidi cuscini, mi montò sopra e gli allacciai le gambe intorno al bacino, ero ormai argilla cedevole nelle sue mani. Avrebbe potuto plasmarmi a suo piacimento.  
Mi sorrise con quella sua splendida espressione falsa, quell’arma di distruzione di massa fatta apposta per polverizzare la volontà anche dei clienti più coriacei, e premette la sua erezione contro il mio sesso. A quel punto, ero talmente madida di olio di mandorle e fluidi corporei che, se avesse voluto, mi sarebbe scivolato dentro senza nessuna difficoltà.

  
«Siete sicura di non voler andare fino in fondo?» mi tentò.

  
No, non ero più sicura di niente. A stento ricordavo chi ero. Una volta ero stata una mediatrice un po’ timida alla quale il destino aveva fatto vincere un incarico di rilievo, ma forse ero diventata una principessa mediorientale che possedeva un harem pieno di ragazzi da favola.  
Ero confusa e mi girava la testa, ma volevo tutto da lui, tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto darmi, al diavolo le mie reticenze! Però, non riuscii a rispondergli nulla perché questa volta, forse a causa del troppo calore sommato alle troppe emozioni, svenni per davvero. Percepii vagamente due braccia forti che mi sollevavano e mi trasportavano altrove, poi persi del tutto conoscenza.  
 

  
   
**I** l giorno dopo il sultanato non era che un puntolino lontano, visto dal finestrino dell’aereo che mi stava riportando nel mio Paese. Avrei dovuto attendere altri sei mesi per tornare nella città dove avevo lasciato il cuore. Per l’ennesima volta in quella giornata imprecai contro il sultano Rin, per avermi messa in quella situazione. Ormai ero vittima della maledizione del Ghibli, e solo al sultanato avrei trovato pace.  
Mi consolai pensando al mio compenso speciale, quello che il sultano aveva insistito per darmi a tutti i costi in segno di scuse per essere svenuta nel suo hammam, di cui si sentiva responsabile, e le guance mi si infiammarono per l’imbarazzo: dove avevo trovato il coraggio di chiedergli una cosa del genere?  
D’altro canto, credo che l’avrei offeso se non avessi accettato il suo dono, non credete? Voglio dire, c’era il rischio che potesse scambiarlo per un affronto e farne una questione di stato, magari addirittura scatenare una guerra!  
Diamine, era mio dovere sacrificarmi per la causa!  
E poi… Sì, insomma, in fondo il dono che ho chiesto al sultano dev’essere davvero ben poca cosa per lui, in termini di impegno. In poche parole: un abbonamento al suo hammam privato :)

**Author's Note:**

> Dovrei esordire scusandomi per aver scritto questa roba, inizio invece dicendo che questa storiella penosa è una specie di cura. Da mesi non riesco più a scrivere nulla, avevo bisogno di sbloccarmi scrivendo qualcosa, una qualsiasi cosa, e quel “qualsiasi” implicava il compromesso di buttare giù anche una schifezza senza né capo né coda come questa (non mi sono nemmeno presa la briga di dare un nome al personaggio orginale… )  
> Se, però, sarò riuscita a strapparvi almeno un sorriso, significa che avrò raggiunto il mio scopo ^^  
> So che non merito recensioni, ma almeno non lanciatemi insulti, sono molto sensibile in questo periodo.  
> Ah, il particolare del tatuaggio di Makoto è chiaramente ispirato all'action figure che uscita nel 2017, alla quale la Toys Works ha deciso di appioppare un’orca proprio nel punto che ho descritto XD


End file.
